


The Benevolent Templar

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, Gen, Healing, helping mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically a what would happen if Anders and Samson met before Samson's downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benevolent Templar

He stood at the doorway, silence filled the clinic as everyone’s eyes fell upon him. The light surrounded him, but his form was the only thing visible. He wasn’t wearing his armor, but a Templar was easy to spot, even outside his armor. He wore a hood to obscure his face, but everyone avoided his gaze regardless. How the man made it down there unseen and during the morning was anyone’s guess. With him was a small child, one who clearly trusted him. Was he a recruit? Seemed too young, but then again the Chantry did sometimes recruit them a bit early.

“Where is the healer?”

“I’m sorry ser, he’s not here.” the woman looked down at the table.

“Do you think I’m some sort of fool? I know he’s here.” the Templar looked around the clinic. “I don’t plan on taking him with me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I, uh, that is...” the woman stammered.

“Maker’s balls. This boy is ill and if you don’t get the damned healer soon, he’ll die within the day.”

 _Boy_. He didn’t refer to him as a mage. The child was first and foremost a child, a human, instead of just another mage. The woman stood frozen in fear as the man began to grind his teeth. The small boy coughed, the only other sound in the clinic, minus the shuffling of one of the patients who was making their way to a back door. The patient knocked on the door until it cracked open. Soon a worn out man stepped out from the back room and walked towards them.

“May I help you?” he didn’t even bother asking what he was doing there; why a Templar would show up with a young mage. He wasn’t going to pry, to ask if this man was trying to cover up signs of his abuse. Whatever it was, he intended on treating the child and letting him go; as much as he rather rescue the child.

“This boy is very ill. The others in his dormitory have been growing ill as well and, not all of them are surviving.”

“He’s your charge?” Anders asked.

“No, but I figured I’d help and maybe if it was possible I would like to purchase some medicinal herbs for the others.”

“You’re not like other Templars.” Anders took the two to the back room. The last thing any of them needed was for anyone to find out a Templar was in his clinic with a young mage that wasn’t his charge.

“How so?”

“You actually care. Most would leave them to succumb to their wounds or let the illness spread, but not you.” Anders examined the boy, not once looking up at the Templar.

“I’m a decent human being.”

“The other Templars would do well learning from you.”

“Yeah, well, I doubt I’d be pat on the back for this. Most likely have a target put on it.”

“Well, they appreciate it. I—appreciate it.”

The Templar grumbled as he watched the healer lay the boy on a cot. His hands began to glow as they hovered over his body. If that was what it would take to save the others, the Templar wasn’t sure he could sneak the others in.

It seemed that the child’s coughing grew louder and hoarser. 

“What are you doing? You’re making it worse!” his raised his voice, disrupting Anders.

“I know what I’m doing.” Anders snapped back. “I need to find the source if I’m to heal him properly.”

“Sorry.” he backed down as if he was a child reprimanded by their parent. 

“And you have manners to boot. A rare breed indeed.” he cracked a smile when he heard the growl coming from the Templar’s direction. “You might as well sit, it may be a while.”

The Templar opened his mouth ready to express his annoyance, but he remembered that it was best to let Anders do things at his own pace. He brought the boy down for a reason, and it would do him some good if he just shut up. Instead he began to fidget. For someone who was trained so rigidly, it seemed he had no control of his limbs.

“I’m done.” Anders let the boy get up. The color had returned to his face and so did the smile.

“Thank you, ser.” he smiled at Anders before running back to the Templar, who, in another surprising display of humanity, grabbed the boy and embraced him.

“See, I told you I’d get you all healed up.” 

“Ahem.” Anders interrupted, “Here, this should help the others.” Anders handed him a pouch.

“Thank you. This means a lot.” the Templar extended his hand. “I’m Sam--”  
“No, it’s best I not know your name. It’s safer that way. For the both of us.”

“Of course.” Samson lowered his hand.

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to come. I’ll make sure you’re greeted with a little less suspicion.”

“Don’t worry. I can’t blame them for fearing me, I’m the enemy after all.”

“No. _You’re_ not the enemy.”

“Maybe not to you, but I’m sure I’m not making any friends by doing this.” Samson took the boy by the hand and left the room quietly. He’d come back periodically, but it wasn’t long before his visits became more sporadic and then ceased entirely. Anders figured he had gotten caught. It wasn’t until a few years later when he’d finally find out what happened to a Templar who went out of his way to help out a mage.


End file.
